Um conto para três
by kyrazinha
Summary: Fic de alguns cavs de ouro... Peço que leiam e deixem reviews! Essa fic possui yaoi e lemon... Se esses tipos de leituras não te agradam, peço que não venha brigar comigo dizendo que não avisei. Atualizada!
1. O que ama

**Olá povo! Como vão? Espero que gostem dessa fic! Eu não sei quando que vou conseguir terminar ela, mas o início está aí! É um romance que envolve alguns cavaleiros de ouro, só não vou dizer quais porque senão quebro o clima de mistério do inicio... hehehe. Mas espero que gostem! Queimei muitos neurônios para escrever! Boa leitura!**

**Essa fic possui yaoi e lemon... Se esses tipos de leituras não te agradam, peço que não venha brigar comigo dizendo que não avisei.**

**OBS: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Escrevo esse texto sem objetivos lucrativos.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Um conto para três**

**Parte 1 – O que ama**

Estava em sua Casa Zodiacal, sozinho. Algumas Casas acima, estava ele. Ele. Não sabia se estava sozinho também. Talvez estivesse. A vontade de ir até lá apenas para averiguar se suas suposições eram verdadeiras eram imensas. Mas não podia fazer isso. Já era muito tarde, todos tiveram um dia de treino muito exaustivo, ele deveria estar descansando.

Ou talvez devesse estar pensando em alguém. "Em mim, tomara."-pensou. Olhou para cima e focalizou as estrelas. Estavam muito lindas naquela noite, mas havia uma constelação que estava apagada, fraca, hesitante...

- Triste. Assim como eu. – E levantou-se da escadaria, indo ao interior de sua Casa.

Foi tentar dormir. Mas os olhos nem ao menos conseguiam ficar fechados. Estavam inchados, intumescidos de tanto chorar. Estava quente; lá fora não, mas o quarto sim, ah, se estava. Quente de sonhos, de esperança de trazer aquele ser tão belo, com beleza tão divina até ali, em sua cama, para provar-lhe o quanto o ama, o quanto o quer por perto, para sempre, para nunca mais, para hoje, melhor, para ontem. Suspiro. É, o sono não virá tão cedo quanto queria.

Senta no meio da enorme cama de casal, virado para a janela, por onde entrava um vento frio. E começa a lembrar-se de cenas, tantas elas, que o deixaram confuso. Seu amado presente em todas, obviamente. Eram tantas que somente conseguia prestar atenção em algumas, como aquele dia, depois de um treino no qual Milo havia jogado todos na lama, estavam tomando banho no vestiário do "Coliseu". Tão belo, desfilou de toalha (dobrada ao meio, deixando boa parte de suas coxas à mostra) por entre os cavaleiros, acenando, brincando. Rebolou para Kamus, que ficou totalmente sem graça. Piscou para Aioria, que mandou um beijo em resposta. Lambeu os lábios quando viu Máscara da Morte. E quando o viu... Sorriu.

Aquele sorriso doce, os olhos hipnotizantes. Que tortura, que tortura era olhar para aquele ser tão tentador e não poder ir até ele e abraçá-lo. Mas abraçá-lo com todo o amor que alguém poderia oferecer, com toda a dedicação que está disposto a dedicar-lhe.

- Ah! Vem pra mim Afrodite... – Solta num murmúrio sincero e solitário.

Parou por um instante e perguntou-se desde quando está tão apaixonado deste modo? Sempre fora reconhecido como grande conquistador, juntamente a Saga e Aioria. Possuía legiões de mulheres à sua espera, na esperança de receberem um olhar seu que seja. E, súbito encontrava-se deprimido e chorando.

Levantou-se e acendeu a luz do quarto. Foi até o banheiro e mirou-se no espelho. O que o androginamente lindo Cavaleiro de Ouro de Peixes acharia daquele corpo refletido? Não era tão feio. Como sempre fora a favor das lutas corporais e do uso da força, e não somente da técnica, sempre cultivou seus músculos com grande dedicação.

Olhou para seu braço, no qual se encontrava a Excalibur. E se, em algum momento, machucasse sem querer seu amor? E se seu braço indesejadamente cortasse aquela pele branca, macia, cuidada, perfumada, única? Não, não teria como acontecer. Amava tanto, mesmo que a distância, aquele homem que em momento nenhum o machucaria.

E vestido daquele modo mesmo, usando apenas uma túnica verde clara, saiu do quarto, caminhou pelos pilares de sua casa, saiu. Mas não pela entrada. Mas pela saída, que levava à Casa de Aquário. Olhou para cima, a constelação de Capricórnio estava tão obscurecida quanto antes.

Olhou em direção à Casa de Peixes. Viu uma pessoa saindo de lá. Ficou curioso. Para não ser visto, Shura escondeu-se em uma sombra, ao lado da grande porta. Ficou observando.

Mil pensamentos vieram a sua cabeça naquele instante. Seria um amante de pisciano? Mas, era tão tarde! Será que estariam... Se divertindo... Até aquele horário? Mais lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos.

Viu o vulto entrar em Aquário. Logo estaria passando pela sua. Ou não? Seria, aquele, Kamus? Seria o Cavaleiro de Gelo quem compartilha das noites com Afrodite? A aflição e a ansiedade tomavam conta de seu ser. E a pessoa não saía.

Até que ouviu passos. E cada segundo tornava-se mais alto o som produzido por aqueles sapatos. Sentia que o outro (poderia ser outra?) se aproximava, e não conseguia nem respirar. O coração acelerou.

Instintivamente o braço da espada enrijeceu-se e preparou-se para atacar. Atacar? Olhou para o braço. Seria capaz? Afrodite não era seu para intrometer-se em sua vida.

O vulto negro já podia ser visto. Tinha uma capa escura cobrindo sua cabeça. Estava devagar. Shura afastava-se cada vez mais da porta para não ser percebido pela pessoa que vinha.

Foi aí que o outro desceu as escadas que dividem Aquário e Capricórnio. Este sentiu a presença do capricorniano e disse:

- Shura? O que faz aqui fora uma hora dessas?

Mas o Cavaleiro da 10ª Casa não conseguia responder. Sua boca não se movia. Seus olhos viam, mas a cabeça e o coração não conseguiam acreditar. Até que, enfim, saiu algo:

- Boa noite, Máscara da Morte.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bom... Esse é o primeiro capítulo... Está curto, eu sei, mas é preciso, vocês vão entender porque tive de parar neste momento, mas só mais pra frente. Mas para vocês verem que não sou tão ruim, estou postando o segundo capítulo também! Leiam ele e depois me mandem reviews! Ou me mandem um e-mail! kyra – chan (arroba) bol . com . br **


	2. O que é amado

**Oooooiiii!!! Bom, como prometido, aqui está o segundo capítulo! Espero que curtam! Demorei pacas pra escrever ele!!**

**Só avisando de novo:** e**ssa fic possui yaoi e lemon... Se esses tipos de leituras não te agradam, peço que não venha brigar comigo dizendo que não avisei.**

**OBS: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Escrevo esse texto sem objetivos lucrativos. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Um conto para três**

**Parte 2 – O que é amado**

Depois de tanto sofrer, de tanto chorar; estava feliz. Finalmente. Lutara muito. Já enfrentara muitas batalhas e já até dera sua vida curta por Athena na batalha contra Hades. Agora possuía uma folga e tudo o que deveria fazer é continuar treinando.

Estava vivendo um mar de rosas. Com uns raros espinhos, sim, mas nada relevante. Como todo e qualquer casal apaixonado, ele e seu amor viviam sempre juntos.

Bom, nem sempre. Seu amante nunca tivera uma relação com alguma pessoa de mesmo sexo que o dele, então não estava preparado para aparecer em público trocando carícias com o seu "peixinho".

Mas indiferentemente, estava feliz e isso era suficiente. Se fora das Casas de Peixes e Câncer a relação esfriava, em compensação dentro delas... Não poderia haver casal mais quente e fogoso que eles. Sempre que podiam estavam juntos. Seja de noite na cama, no chuveiro, de manhãzinha na cozinha, no jardim. Enfim, se amavam de corpo e alma.

E naquele dia, apesar de estar exausto pelo treino, não pôde resistir aos olhares e aos toques do seu canceriano. De noite não fizeram nada mais ousado, apenas usaram a cobertura de chocolate derretido para dar mais gosto.

Deitou-se na cama desarrumada e começou a lembrar o que havia acabado de ocorrer.

_Havia acabado de comer um lanche, frio mesmo, estava cansado demais para cozinhar qualquer coisa. Foi ao banheiro e tomou um banho. Enquanto se lavava do suor do dia, alguém entrou nu no box junto com ele e o abraçou por trás. Normalmente gritaria desesperado que estava sendo violentado, mas reconheceu o abraço carinhoso de seu lindo caranguejo._

_Virou-se para ele o beijou. Abraçou-o pelo pescoço, enquanto que o invasor acariciava suas costas. As línguas brincavam divertidas, ora na boca de um, ora na boca do outro. Invadiam, empurravam-se. Máscara da Morte desligou o chuveiro e levou seu amado até a grande cama de casal. Ficou por cima deste. Deixou seu corpo cair por cima do tão delicado Cavaleiro de Peixes. Deu um beijo em seu pescoço e ficou a mordê-lo levemente enquanto sentia o suave cheiro de rosas que emanava. Lambeu-o e fez um rastro de saliva até sua boca. Forçou a entrada da sua língua. O peixe abriu caminho e gemeu quando sentiu seu amado lambendo todas as partes de sua boca. Instintivamente abriu as pernas para encaixarem-se melhor. Já estavam ambos sem roupas, o que facilitava muito. Quando sentiram um a ereção do outro gemeram juntos. _

_Súbito, Afrodite afastou o cavaleiro e sorriu malicioso. Levantou-se, puxou-o pela mão e trouxe-o até a cozinha. _

_- Amore mio, está com fome? – Perguntou o Cavaleiro da décima segunda Casa. _

_- Estou faminto, peixinho. – Respondeu prensando-o na mesa. _

_O 'peixinho' escapou da 'prensa' e caminhou provocante até o fogão. Acendeu a boca onde estava uma panela tampada e piscou para Máscara, que ficou curioso. O que ele estaria aprontando agora? Uns instantes de Afrodite piscando e dizendo que amava o canceriano e vice-versa e o dono da Casa desligou o fogo e trouxe a panela. Um cheiro muito bom e familiar pôde ser captado. Mas excitado do jeito que se encontrava o canceriano não conseguia pensar em nada claramente, somente imaginava o belo amante gemendo e gozando em seus braços. Até que..._

_- Que tal matar a fome? – Perguntou o pisciano enquanto abria a panela e derramava sobre seu tórax um pouco de chocolate derretido. _

_Por um momento, perdeu o fôlego. Que cena... Que homem atrevido... Que delicioso!_

_Máscara não resistiu àquela tentadora visão e foi de encontro ao seu lambuzado. Com uma mão espalhava a cobertura de bolo que estava escorrendo, com a boca chupava e lambia os mamilos e o abdômen e com a outra mão lambuzava seu próprio membro com o doce. _

_- Quem vai comer o chocolate é você, sueco lindo. Eu vou comer você. _

_Afrodite quase gozou ao ouvir aquilo, mas se segurou. Não tinha graça acabar com a brincadeira antes de ela começar. Ajoelhou-se e olhou a ereção a sua frente com o chocolate. Passou um dedo da base até a ponta e colocou-o na boca. Ah! Como era bom! Olhou para cima e viu o outro apoiado na mesa, mordendo o lábio inferior e suplicando com os olhos para que não enrolasse mais. Decidiu que já o torturara bastante e, de uma só vez, abocanhou todo o sexo. _

_- Aaaaaaa... frodiiiii... teeeeeeeeeeeeee.... Huuuuuuuuuuummm....._

_Mas quando ia gozar, Afrodite largou-o imediatamente. Máscara, depois de respirar fundo algumas vezes tentando recobrar o controle sobre si mesmo, pegou Peixes e o deitou na mesa. Derramou mais chocolate sobre este e deixou a panela de lado. Começou invadindo aquela boca que já conhecia tão bem. Desceu pelo pescoço entre lambidas e mordidas. Quando ia descer para o tórax, resolver subir novamente, mas dessa vez ia para a lateral e invadiu com a língua o ouvido do outro. Afrodite gemia e gemia. Com as mãos alisava as costas do italiano ou apertava as nádegas deste. _

_Finalmente o canceriano desceu para o tórax. Lambia todo o doce, de cima para baixo... De baixo para cima... Da direita para a esquerda... Da esquerda para a direita... Que delícia era sentir o gosto do doce misturado ao suor do seu amado. Pegou a panela e derramou o que restava do chocolate nos mamilos do pisciano. Ficou a mordê-los, chupa-los, apreciá-los. Quando viu que ambos estavam em um ponto que não resistiriam muito, colocou na entrada do andrógino cavaleiro um dedo e forçou entrada. _

_- Aaahhhh! Mmmmmm... Maskinha... Pensei que você já tivesse esquecido dessa parte!_

_- Nunca esqueceria... Você sabe que adoro te fazer meu!_

_Colocou o segundo dedo. Hora forçava, hora apenas girava os dedos abrindo caminho. Quando havia acabado de introduzir o terceiro, Afrodite gemeu pedindo para não torturá-lo mais. _

_Não perdeu tempo. Afrodite abriu mais as pernas e Máscara da Morte o invadiu. Ficaram uns segundos parados, apenas se beijando, se encarando; apenas um tempo para o pisciano se acostumar. Logo que este mesmo começou a movimentar-se sobre a mesa, Máscara começou as estocadas. A cada vez entrava com mais força e perdia mais a cabeça em movimentos cadenciados. Afrodite gemia, rebolava, gritava, se declarava. Entregue. _

_- E... e eu? – Afrodite perguntou quase que desesperado. _

_Máscara não perdeu tempo. Começou a estimulá-lo com uma das mãos, enquanto que a outra usava para apoiar-se na mesa. As respirações já estavam ofegantes, ambos sentiam todo o corpo contraído até que gozaram juntos num grito. _

- Aaahhhh!!! – Afrodite gozava em suas mãos enquanto lembrava do ocorrido. Pensar em si mesmo fazendo amor com o canceriano era por demais tentador.

Limpou-se rapidamente com o lençol já sujo e enrolou-se no roupão cor de vinho. Procurou pelo cosmo do seu amado. Fazia pouco tempo que havia saído, deveria estar em capricórnio, ou sagitário. Sentiu-o chegando em capricórnio, e... Parando? Saiu até a entrada da casa de Peixes, e, forçando um pouco a vista, viu que ele estava conversando com Shura. Mas... O que seria? E a essa hora da noite? Curioso, muito curioso.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pronto, podem jogas as pedras! O lemon ta horrível! Eu não sei muito bem escrever lemon... Mas eu tentei! E não me segurei! Mas falem... O que que vocês acharam??? Bom... tenho umas pessoas para agradecer por terem me ajudado até agora, mas acho que vou deixar pro final... Me digam o que acharam! Até mais!**


	3. O que deveria amar

**Aviso: Essa fic possui yaoi e lemon... Se esses tipos de leituras não te agradam, peço que não venha brigar comigo dizendo que não avisei.**

**OBS: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Escrevo esse texto sem objetivos lucrativos.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Um conto para três**

**Parte 3 – O que deveria amar**

Não era como se estivesse mentindo. Mas também não era como se fosse verdadeiro. Era só... Conveniente? Agradável? Não... Talvez, fosse só... Solidão. Sim. Deve ser por este lado mesmo.

Naquela época, estava vivo novamente e sem muita coisa a fazer. Além de tirar todas aquelas cabeças da sua casa. Afinal, não era nada legal voltar para casa depois de treinar o dia todo, olhar aquelas cabeças e ter de lembrar tudo o que houve no mundo de Hades.

No submundo... Aliás, foi por lá que tudo começou. Presos simplesmente por levarem dentro do peito o orgulho de ser um cavaleiro de Atena. Sofrimento. Humilhação. Escuridão. Solidão. Tudo isso, em uma escala tão absurda, porém justa. Deveria ter percebido o cosmo de Atena na garota. Deveria. Deveria ter desconfiado que mesmo sendo cavaleiros de Bronze, ainda sim eram cavaleiros de Atena.

Mas no inferno, tudo é pior. Muito pior. Principalmente a dor de ter desafiado Atena. E o arrependimento. Destinados a viver uma eternidade de arrependimento. Isso não é para qualquer um. E não era para Máscara da Morte, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Câncer passar sozinho.

Nem para Afrodite, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Peixes.

Tão cruéis em vida, tão exibicionistas, tão... Assassinos. E felizes por ter de fazer o que faziam. Provar seu poder, sua superioridade.

Mas mortos eram diferentes. Ah! Como era. O submundo era diferente. Lá não havia pessoas para serem assassinadas. Havia as pessoas que eles haviam assassinado. Vários rostos, cadáveres, vultos, sombras. Todos conhecidos por algum dos dois.

E em meio desse mar de morte e arrependimento, os olhares se encontraram. Azuis nos azuis, eles se perceberam. E se precisaram. E se cuidaram. Um do outro, e o outro do um. E assim seguiram. Não eram dois, e sim apenas um ser conjunto enfrentando todo o castigo que tinham de suportar.

Até surgir a oportunidade de lutar por Atena. Na verdade, por ela e contra ela. Mas existia a possibilidade de se redimirem. Podiam ter de dar tudo de si para salvar a deusa. E foram. Hades veio, Hades foi, e lá eles de novo mortos.

Mas a deusa é a deusa, e teve piedade. Deu a todos eles a oportunidade de uma nova vida.

Quando estavam de volta ao santuário, tudo ficou estranho. Não sofriam mais. Não precisavam mais um do outro para se consolar. Mas era tão normal estarem juntos, que na tranqüilidade da paz descobriram que seus corpos também podiam se divertir.

Foi fácil querer, mas não foi fácil aceitar. Mas após alguns trancos e barrancos, dentro da casa de Peixes ou da casa de Câncer, pegavam fogo. E para Máscara da Morte estava sendo tão bom quanto era com as amazonas tempos atrás.

Talvez fosse porque sentia falta de saciar o corpo, ou talvez porque Afrodite era mais belo do que muitas das mulheres que ele já havia visto. E como era. Apesar de ser outro homem, ele era lindo, e era bom curtir as noites com ele. Era muito bom. Afrodite sabia o que o cavaleiro de câncer queria, de que jeito ele queria, nas posições que ele mais gostava. E aprendeu rápido.

Talvez porque não era uma mulher na cama com ele, nunca se preocupou em dizer qualquer palavra de afeto. Não precisava, precisava? Ele era hétero, mas agora estava com o sueco. Passaram o inferno juntos! Passaram muitas coisas juntos. Não, ele não deve ser tão frágil igual uma mulher.

Por exatamente não ser uma mulher, não precisava exibir ele para todo quanto é lado. O relacionamento dos dois era dos dois, e de mais ninguém. E outra coisa, o que falariam dele? O que fofocariam pelos cantos sobre o grande Máscara da Morte, que antigamente havia dormido com metade das mulheres disponíveis e ameaçado a outra metade?

Saía da casa de Peixes. Era tarde da noite e cheirava chocolate. Teria de tomar um bom banho ao chegar a sua casa. Enquanto descia, imaginou o que teria de agüentar se descobrissem que estava com Afrodite. Um homem. E um que fazia ele gozar como nunca havia antes.

Parou na entrada da Casa de Aquário. Perguntou-se se Kamus estaria acordado, ou se precisaria pedir permissão para atravessar a casa. Ninguém apareceu, então entrou e percebeu algo estranho. O cosmo de Kamus não estava presente na casa zodiacal. Mas então.. onde estaria? Será que Saori havia designado alguma tarefa para ele? Ou então... Ah sim. Era possível. Provavelmente estava na casa de Escorpião.

Descia pensativo as escadas entre Aquário e Capricórnio. Kamus e Milo não pareciam ter problemas em assumir que estavam juntos. Treinavam juntos, e subiam de mãos dadas as escadarias. Dormiam juntos, e todo mundo sabia. Os dois sempre sorrindo, implicando, abraçando, beijando. Como isso? Como ser tão natural assim?

Olhou para frente e encarou a casa de Capricórnio ao final das escadas mais adiante. Shura também tinha passado pelo inferno. Também tinha passado o que eles passaram. E de vez em quando, dava a impressão de que ele ficava observando Afrodite.

Bom, Afrodite dava atenção para todo mundo, tanto homens quanto mulheres. Era sedutor e simpático por natureza. Mas Shura era do tipo Aioria, ou Saga. Saía com as mulheres que apareciam, e pronto. Não muito diferente do que o próprio canceriano fora no passado. Mas aqueles olhares dirigidos ao pisciano deixavam-no pensando no que aquilo devia significar.

Até que percebeu alguém escondido nas sombras da casa de Capricórnio enquanto se aproximava da entrada. Será que era ele?

- Shura? O que faz aqui fora uma hora dessas?

Parou em frente à entrada. A pessoa demorou para responder. Mas respondeu:

- Boa noite, Máscara da Morte.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Olha que interessante: depois de QUATRO anos, me deu vontade de escrever de novo. Eu sei, e peço mil perdões pela minha ausência. Mas não é descaso, juro! É só que naquela época eu acabei passando por muita coisa, e quando consegui voltar à minha vida normal, eu fui deixando para escrever depois. **

**Agradeço às reviews que eu recebi!!!! Confesso que fiquei muito feliz por elas!!!**

**Enfim, à medida que eu puder, eu volto a escrever. Tenho algumas coisas planejadas para essa fic. Qualquer coisa, mandem um e-mail ****kyra – chan (arroba) bol . com . br**


End file.
